oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurra Al Sayyid
The lesser of two evils is still an evil. - Sayyid Al Hurra Hurra al Sayyid, also known as Sayyid the OutsiderThe Raid: Zheng Yin refers to Sayyid as a Wàirén, which is later translated to Outsider., is a member of the Revolutionary ArmyJoining the Revolutionary Army: Sayyid joins the revolutionary army. as well as the founder and leader of the revolutionary group known as the The Drawn Sword of Wholeness. Born on the outskirts of the Barbary Kingdom, a summer island in the known for its rare spices and herbs, Hurra al Sayyid is a member of the revolutionary Adam family. He is the younger brother of the Center of the Remnants of the RevolutionaryRevolutionary Army Makes the Papers: Vrag identifies kinship between Merlin and Sayyid and the son of the wealthy trader and famous revolutionary doctor, Adam SteveSave a Life, A Voice Without Sound: Adam Steve reaches out to Yamama al Zarqa through Den Den Mushi and calls Sayyid his son. Regardless, Hurra al Sayyid experienced great troubles and obstacles brought upon by fate despite his potent lineage. Still, as his father would often mention, Sayyid possessed the spirit of the scorpion and such allowed the child to suffer in hopes that a powerful force would arise and shake the world. His father desired that he would follow in his brother's footsteps and create a never-ending legacy across the New World. During his childhood, Sayyid accidentally consumed a mysterious fruit which bestowed upon him unique powers. Unfortunately the young warrior was unable to enjoy the extent of his culture as the countries civil war erupted due to influence from the World Government. Coupled with the sudden sickness of his mother, Sayyid was separated from his siblings and forced to relocate with his maternal aunt who established herself in the much safer world of Paradise. And such, he experienced his teenage years in the marine base of Loguetown. Experiencing life where the Golden Age of Piracy began with the ending of the King's life, Sayyid gained a fascination with adventure and travel. He began to revel in the idea of proving himself to the world. Unfortunately, he despised the countless atrocities that pirates committed in cold blood. And he hated the World Government far too much to become a Marine. Still, he understood the importance of law and order and desired to change the structure of power. With his already unique powers, granted by the Dobu Dobu no Mi, Sayyid was able to create his own small Revolutionary Organization named after a fairytale told to him as a child. As a leader of an Revolutionary group, Sayyid Al Hurra has began his personal conquest by gathering his own ship of devout followers. Although a student to the principle of Justice, he instills the belief that everyone should follow their own hearts. For emotions are what guide this world. And such, he has earned the distrust of many marines due to his pirate-like ideals The Next Island: Cecilia compares the revolutionaries to pirates. On the other hand, his belief that the lesser of two evils is still evil has caused him to clash with the pirates of the world. This rebellious ideal has earned him the title The Outsider, for he exist outside the three great powers. Still, his warm nature and loyalty to the innocent has made him a most trusted upcoming star among his enemies The Trade: Cecilia laments of the potential friendship between the two as well as offering to help secure his life. Hurra Al Sayyid, due to his troubling actions in Paradise, became one of the most sought after criminal with a bounty of 100,000,000. Appearance Personality Sayyid lived his childhood and teenager dreaming of adventure. Of becoming something that everyone would acknowledge. While some would consider his dreams of grandiose the product of negligence, those familiar with greatness have noted that it stems from an extreme ambition. The Meeting: Sayyid being questioned on his ambition. A burning passion which shines brighter than the sun and burns hot enough to evaporate the ocean. Essentially, Sayyid’s greatest fear is the possibility that he will simply vanish into the endless pages of history. Forgotten by all. It is for this reason he lives such a rebellious life and exhibits undying stubbornness. Although often found in most revolutionaries, this stubbornness has made him a troublesome revolutionary - one which others have criticized for his inability to completely think his actions through A Celestial Dragon Ship is Spotted: Sayyid spots a Celestial Dragon merchant ship and sinks it on impulseHam and Cheese Are Toasted Response: Merlin criticizes his brother's impulsive actions. But it is this uniqueness which has gotten him accepted among his peers. For he will follow directions but show initiative and absolute control of the situation. Although he speaks and walks with a certain proudness Gathering Information: Sayyid entered the bar without starting problems, the young Revolutionary carries his fair share of demons that often chase him into troublesome situationsGathering Information: He blew his cover to fight the murderer of a woman. He is a person who is destined to find himself in the middle of battle. He hates to ask for assistance and refuses to become a burden upon those around him. Some state that his power is the crystallization of his arrogance, the power to place the accumulate problems upon his own shoulders. But it is a power which strengthened the spirit of Sayyid. For he has suffered greatly and acquired both knowledge from his endless perseverance. He accepts the cards dealt at birth and attempts to turn them into a winning hand. This was made prevalent by his actions on Lemaria, where he singlehandedly attacked a marine base and took on the captainSayyid's Challenge:Sayyid attacks the base.The Trade: An action which almost cost his life..This arrogance also drew him into a gruesome battle against his future prisoner, Lambert Cecilia, to the point where he almost jeopardized the overall missionIron and Crackers: Sayyid enters a lengthy battle against Cecilia.. Perhaps his greatest belief is that the Marines have been corrupted by the World GovernmentCecilia and Sayyid Meet: Sayyid claims that Cecilia's beliefs are corupted.. This adamant belief has caused him to doubt the marine's kindness, as shown by him getting taken aback by the island of Checroft's love for their marine captain. He goes on by stating that the marines use manipulative practices to win their support. One who believes slavery to be man’s greatest tragedy, he despises how welcoming the Marine’s are to the World Government’s corruptionA Late Night Conversation: Sayyid and his prisoner having a heart to heart.. As told to Captain Lambert, marines are forced to follow the World Noble's orders. And due to the antiquity of their rule, any hopes of changing them from the inside is foolish. It is due to this ideal that he believes the only way to save the world is by the total eradication of the Holy Land. He further states that there have been countless good marines with good intentions erased by history, which is controlled by the Celestial Dragon. Even so, he questions whether goodhearted marines could abandon their pride long enough to save the innocent from the evilness of the World Nobles. It is an ideal that states the Marine’s decision to allow the World Government to continue to murder and commit atrocities is the reason Piracy exist. And such his desire to overthrow the World Government stems from a different sense of justice. He does not believe in separating evils, defining them as greater or lesser. An evil is an evil regardless of their intensity. The pirates and World Nobles are two sides of the same coin. Both greedy individuals using others to further their own goals. Still, it would be impossible to stand against the World Government due to their massive influence and control over both knowledge and history. Still, despite his harsh affiliations and brash actions, Sayyid has shown himself to be quite caring and loving towards the peopleA Late Night Conversation: Sayyid brings cake and food to his prisoner.. He treated his captive prisoner with respect, going as far as threatening to kill anyone who harms herThe Trade: Zarqa tells Cecilia Sayyid's command that none shall touch Cecilia.. She remained clothed and fed and treated better than most, much to the argument of the Lavender Spirit. Relationships Crew Revolutionary Army Enemies Abilities and Powers Overview Sayyid is a warrior whose spirit and ambition is quite exceptional. His power is enough that he was able to overwhelm Lambert Cecilia. He also forced the famous Marine Zheng Yin to rely on the intangibility aspect of her Devil Fruit, something none have been able to accomplish before. Even being able to stand against a Logia user without the proper usage of Haki is something worth noting. He also overwhelmed one of the Ghast of the Ghost Pirates with only a minor cut Ghosts at Sancta Teresa#Gathering Information: Sayyid defeats Daggerman Longdagger. Hurra al Sayyid is unique in the approach that his usage of the Dabu Dabu no Mi lacks any blatant offensive usages. Whereas Devil Fruit users flail their powers about as if swords given to children, Sayyid utilizes his Devil Fruit to amplify his own prowess and abilities Sayyid vs Longdagger: Sayyid's usage of his power is a stark contrast to other Paramecia fruit consumers.. This has caused his opponents to question if he actually has a Devil Fruit, for its subtle activation and internalized application often go unseen by the untrained eye. Sayyid vs Longdagger: Longdagger attempting to deduce his Devil Fruit powers. Physical Abilities Sayyid is a fighter of exceptional physical prowess granted by both his Devil Fruit and constant training. A Student of White Winged Bull, one of Paradise’s famous boxers and a former champion of the Dressrosa Colosseum, Sayyid was taught a unique and unorthodox method of fighting which amalgamated with his natural and supernatural prowess. Sayyid is a boxer through and through with an innate comprehension of footwork and body movement. The First Fight: Sayyid is able to weave through the speedy attacks of a master of the spear. And such, he prioritizes speed and agility over his other aspects. This has lead to him focusing on developing his core and legs, the primary parts of the human responsible for his style of combat. The result is a fighter capable of weaving through gunfire and closing considerable distances in impressive strides without the aide of his Devil Fruit The Raid: Sayyid was able to take on a Marine base without harm, only succumbing to the master of the Mera Mera no Mi.. He is able to maneuver in a way which allows him to set up skillful combinations and take advantage of structural weaknesses. His movements are extremely fluid and gentle, wasting not a step as he transitions in-between angles. This was seen during his attack on Lemaria, where he was able to outmaneuver squadrons of marines. He could also keep up with the fiery power of the Mera Mera no Mi master, Zheng Yin. Another component of his training is the development of balance and dexterity. Sayyid exhibits extensive knowledge of weight distribution and weight transference, allowing him to move without detracting power or speed. Despite his focus, Sayyid shows frightening strength without the usage of his Devil Fruit. He can accomplish impressive feats which include punching through cement and breaking his opponent’s bones with his strikesIron and Crackers: Sayyid was able to break through Cecilia's armor with little help of his devil fruit.. Still, he is nowhere near as strong as the other giants in the Revolutionary Army who focus upon their physical power. Sayyid’s strength is the result of training his speed, and thus can be considered residual progress. Alternatively, he is not one to take lightly for he makes up for his lack in obscene strength through the generation of force from torque. His above average strength contributes to an impressive durability and endurance. Perhaps the greatest attribute to his physical abilities is his indomitable will. His ambition and willpower is considered seconded by few. He is known for continuing battle with damage and intense pain off the simple notion of refusing to submit. Even after slamming himself against the wall, Sayyid was prepared to continue fighting against Cecilia. He was able to stand against the entire marine base on Lemaria followed by a lengthy battle against Zheng Yin. His desire for success and unwillingness to back down has began to spread across the seas as both his superiors and enemies take notice, something which has lead to him gaining the third highest bounty in ParadiseHam and Cheese Are Toasted Response: At the end of his actions, Sayyid was issued the third highest bounty in Paradise.. After his recovery from the near fatal defeat to Zheng Yin, it was revealed that a side effect of Sayyid's Dabu Dabu no Mi is the strengthening of his body. The extensive force being released during the constant doubling rips his muscle apart in a manner similar to the process performed during training. And such, his resting muscles undergoes a stronger variant of hypertrophy where his body recovers stronger than before. This effect leads to him recovering stronger than his previous state. Allowing him to access higher multiplies in his doubling powers. This was first seen during his fight against Longdagger Daggerman, where he was able to access Force Multiplier x128 without any side-effects. Fighting Style White Winged Bull bestowed upon Sayyid roots of his brwling which dug deep into his nervous system. Simply, his fighting style was ingrained deeply into his soul. It is a punch-focused combat form that enhances the power of punches through torque generated by speed. Essentially it is a style rarely relying on actual physical strength. The power of his strikes are influenced by the relationship between the momentum of his body and the gravity pressing upon it. Each strike draws its power from the concept of the ground, a force upon which is body is able to resist. It transforms into a swift and powerful rotation of his feet that generates a power flowing throughout his body before being released through a snapping motion of his fist. Sayyid compares his combat foundation to a lion tamer utilizing a whip. Where as the energy forms at the base of the whip and travels to the tip, surpassing the speed of sound and releasing devastating force relative to its size. Regardless of the grounded philosophy, Sayyid’s hand-to-hand concepts apply to aerial combat as well. The idea of a grounded form relies on resistance as opposed to the actual ground itself. The focus on speed allows for a reliance on various maneuvers which range from feints to soft strikes meant to draw specific responses from his opponents. As opposed to individual strikes, Sayyid’s fighting style centers around the entire combination. Each combination has a specific purpose, with the individual strikes serving as the pillars of the entire structure. Thus, breaking down his offensive approach requires one to actually deduce each punch in total - an extremely difficult task considering the speed upon which he maneuvers. The combination of angular combat increases the efficiency of his strikes. Each hit possesses a particular purpose, but when used in different combinations, can deliver devastating damage. Defensively, Sayyid focuses on the power and maneuverability of his legs as opposed to his upper body. The young fighter stated that swordsman who utilized their swords for defense were unable to strike. They were forced to counter in a 1-2 motion. And thus, the spacing between the first and second option would allow one quick enough to either evade or counter said counter. Alternatively, warriors who utilized agility for defense could remove the vacuum between the first and second motion. Granting them the ability to both defend and attack at the same time. That being the premise of western style fighting. Sayyid uses his legs to shift his body across a lateral line before sinking slightly at the knees. This method works against physical attacks and weapons, avoiding both wide arcing slashes and deadly thrust. The amount of time required for the recovery is often more than double the time required for Sayyid to retort with his own strike. Head slipping is a smaller motion than his Bob and Weave. He still focuses on his lower body movement, but carries his upper body so that his head is brought from danger while moving into optimal striking position. Against sword wielding adversaries, Sayyid generally rolls from to the left and right in search of openings Attacks Fuku Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Voice of All Things Hurra Al Sayyid has always said that he possessed a powerful empathetic consciousness, a stubbornness which also allowed him to break through the toughest of defenses. He is a nosey charmer that finds out information in mysterious manners. Unconsciously, this is the result of him being able to hear the Voice of All Things.Ham and Cheese Are Toasted Response: Sayyid was able to hear the voices of the marine life beneath him while in his coma. He is able to subconsciously comprehend the language spoken between inanimate objects and animals. Thus granting him a certain sensitivity to those around him. Perhaps his greatest usage is his relationship with his crew, a trait which proved strong enough to convince Lowkey Assassin to betray the CP9Save a Life, A Voice Without Sound: Sayyid was able to hear Lowkey from a considerable distance away.. His unconscious proficiency with the Voice of All Things is enough that he is able to hold entire conversations with surrounding wildlife. This is due to his constant conversations with Lowkey, which sharpens his spiritual sensitivity. Zarqa once confused this ability with her own prowess in Haki. Devil Fruit Sayyid ate a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit called the Dabu Dabu no Mi at a very young age. It is for this reason he was able to learn various skills and trades at an exceptional rate. However, it was only recently where he applied the fruit’s powers to combat situations. Sayyid is able to produce a multiplier which governs himself and others as well as measurable concepts associated with his targets. This is achieved by creating a '''2x Multiplier associated with the specified object. And with each contact or continuous application, another 2x multiplier is added to the previous multiplier. The control it holds over both organic and inorganic targets makes it a frightening ability even though his Devil Fruit lacks any blatant offensive or defensive properties. Instead it serves as an extremely powerful supportive type devil fruit which creates a multiplier upon his selected target. Sayyid states that it is a continuous effect Devil Fruit, or a power which resets whenever his sequence halts and thus requires him to complete his task with the utmost determination. Considered the sister variant of the Tsumu Tsumu no Mi, the Dabu Dabu no Mi has various purposes. However it is severely limited by the requirement of initial contact with Sayyid. When coupled with the fact that it is a power that relies entirely on the person, it is easy to overlook Sayyid as a skilled fighter. Still, he is able to utilize this advantage as an element of surprise. Sayyid prefers to utilize the multiplier upon himself to increase the damage he inflicts. The Marine Commodore states that it is without a time, rising as long as he wills it. And as long as the initial point of contact is created, the multiplier continues to grow until interrupted. There are two methods to increasing the multiplier. His more favored version is through prolonged contact. This is seen in his grasping power where he is able to squeeze a steel rod and break a criminals wrist. This method also works for increasing factors which affect an item or object such as weight and buoyancy. The secondary method of increasement is through his combat. As opponents rarely allow him to gain a continuous grasp, he tends to fight with light strikes which allow for a higher success rate of landing. Only when his multiplier is high enough does he start fighting with heavier strikes. Sayyid’s primary usage is the increasing of his own physical attributes. Even without his Rokushiki skills, he is able to achieve superhuman feats capable of matching Rokushiki practitioners. He can continuously increase his output and double the external damage to deliver fatal strikes. His usage of ‘’’Multi-Step’’’ style allows him to create additional burst of speed by releasing double stepping power which only accumulates as he continues onwards. Alternatively, Sayid is able to amplify his sensory abilities to accommodate situations. Unfortunately, as he is only amplifying the efficiency, they are not adopting. For example, he can increase his eyesight by 8x but is unable to adjust to light accordingly. Making him a viable target for skilful enemies. Sayyid’s powers also effects intangible effects as well. He is able to double the amount of damage done per strike. And since there is not a single definition towards what constitutes as a strike, he can double the damage of a tap so that it eventually equals the force of cannonball. Sayyid uses this method by focusing on speed to gently tap his opponent to build up the multiplier. Eight slight taps would start to feel like a slap. However, following with a punch thrown at fullpower would apply a 16x damage to the force of the punch. It is the skillful mixture of slight damage to build up the multiplier to a desired amount followed by a heavy strike which receives the additional power that makes Sayyid a dangerous opponent. Due to the multiplier increasing by a fixed amount, the buff does not change depending on the type of damage inflicted. Another support function is using it upon surrounding concepts. A popular usage is Sayyid’s control over an object or being’s weight. As the weight is a concept which can be considered connected to a person, he is able to double it increasingly with each contact. This is a favored method of restraint as he can double the amount of gravity placed upon an individual. Essentially increasing its weight without manipulating its mass. He has accomplished numerous other feats, for his his Devil Fruit is only limited by his imagination. Perhaps his most deadliest usage is the amplification of his crew member. By increasing the speed of Yamama Al Zarqa, his assassin is able to torpedo through the earth towards her target. . Sayyid states that there is no limit to how high the multiplier reaches, stating that prolonged battles against him were futile. It is his purpose to find a way to quickly build up the multiplier so that it deals considerable damage before suffering defeat. He is known for utilizing deceit to build the multiplier, establishing contact with his opponent before actual combat. However, the lack of a ceiling and active control of the multiplier forces him to activate a Force Multiplier Reset. For if the multiplier rises too high, his body might not be able to keep up with the requirements. An example would be increasing his stepping power to x20 without training his body to combat the strength required to remain in control of his movement. Weapon Haki Haoshoku Haki A strange and unique power among the world of sailors and fighters. A symbol of a potential king, for a revolutionary to wield this power is a sign that one of the greatest threats of the World Government has awoken. He is a king. A king who leads those around him and desires greatness for themselves and others. It is an undeniable existence which cannot be rejected by anyone without heaven’s authority. A quality which is shared by the man known as Sayyid the Outsider, for he exist outside the normal notion of the kingdom's of man. His undeniable will and intimidating aura not only inspires those around him, but convinces doubters that he will find a way to succeedJoining the Revolutionary Army: The recruiter feels Sayyid's indomitable spirit. Even should he fail for all eternity, Sayyid will rise again and return stronger. Unfortunately Sayyid currently lacks conscious knowledge of this power. In its purest form, it comes off as an arrogant aura capable of convincing those around him to follow his desires. An energy that a king would exude as he continues towards his goal. It is not the power of one who denies his insecurities or flaws but one who knows that humans are flawed creatures. He embraces his flaws and strides to acquire enough power to achieve his dream. And such he is known for unknowingly causing hesitation in his opponents. Under greater stress, he has knocked the entirety of his training camp unconscious. Another hint of this power is his ability to tame wild animals. Kenbunshoku Haki Weapons Quotes Bounty |} Trivia * Named after... ** The character follows One Pieces famous backward naming scheme. However, it has a unique characteristic in that his name can means two different things both forward and backwards. When translated into english, Hurra al Sayyid roughly means "Free the Lord." *Sayyid's goal to open up the Good Fortune Inn is a play on his Devil Fruit powers. Fuku (福, Good Fortune) is a homonym for Fuku (複, Double). A fun nod to this is the fact that the Dobu Dobu no Mi was originally called the Fuku Fuku no Mi (Double Double Fruit), but was changed due to a canon fruit already existing with that name. *Hurra Al Sayyid's unique laugh is slowed NijojojojojojoLaughter Style. It is a play on his devil fruit as Nijō (二乗) means to square. References Category:Revolutionaries Category:The Drawn Sword of Wholeness Category:Six Paths of Disaster